


feels like it's love

by homiten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I understand,” Jongdae continues like he can’t even hear Tao’s protests. “You probably want someone to cradle you, right? Make you think they have everything under control? Someone not me?” He licks the crease between Tao’s thigh and bites his lip. “I’m not enough? Since I’m not your Daddy I’m not enough, Taozi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like it's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> For my darling [oneforyourfire](https://twitter.com/oneforyourfire)'s birthday. Happy Birthday! I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if I butchered your treasured pairing ;;, but I tried my best. This came out a bit angstier than I expected, however I feel that it's understandable considering who this fic belongs to. LOLOLOL.
> 
> Beta by the lovely ladderax. Thank you so much!

Tao’s skin feels feverish in the heat of the room. The a/c is on and he knows logically his shivering must be a reflection of the actual temperature, but his body shakes and trembles with the way Jongdae is looking up at him, mouth stretched and lips almost bloodless around Tao’s cock.

His eyelashes fan out over his cheek and his hair is in his face, but Tao can see his eyes shimmering from the light and it makes Tao want to gather Jongdae’s hair in his fist, pull him just so until he’s choking and understands how Tao feels.

Tao’s fingers flex and Junmyeon reaches out for them, pulls Tao back against his chest. Tao didn’t even realize he had moved away; he had been unconsciously moving forward and screwing more of his cock down Jongdae’s throat because Jongdae would take it if it meant getting to fuck with someone’s--with someone.

“Easy,” Junmyeon cautions, and Tao resists a bit, bucks his hips up in rebellion and feels vindicated when he hears Jongdae gag. He whimpers when Jongdae pulls off his cock abruptly, hips pressing up into nothing, thighs locked and his ass squeezed so tight because he’s sorry, he didn’t mean to do that, he didn’t mean it.

But he did and Jongdae knows.

“You’re so fucking petty, Tao. Don’t--” Jongdae says before he presses his teeth into Tao’s inner thigh and bites hard. Tao’s head drops back, mouth open on a moan, and he wishes Junmyeon would do something about this. But Junmyeon had said that he and Jongdae had to work it out between them.

Tempers flared and if Tao was petty then Jongdae was absolutely vindictive, and Tao didn’t even stand a chance when Jongdae had just shouldered his way in between Tao’s leg and gave him scant seconds to gather himself.

Junmyeon’s hands lock around Tao’s forearms and cross them, pulling them tight to Tao’s chest. He can’t move, can’t do anything but sit back and let Jongdae say what he needs to say. And Jongdae speaks with his mouth, his tongue, his lips. He speaks with his fingers, rubbing together and warming lubricant before pressing against Tao’s hole.

He speaks with a hand lifting Tao’s leg up, up, up, and aside until he himself can lean down on his elbows, inspect and assess for himself.

“It’s fine if you want Junmyeon to be your Daddy,” he hums, and Tao’s throat clicks. 

“No, that’s not what this is about,” he says. Jongdae presses two fingers deep inside to the first knuckle.

“Isn’t it,” he says. “It’s not about you thinking you’re better off without me?” He hums, “Liar.”

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon warns and Jongdae huffs, breath fanning over the curve of Tao’s ass, hot, biting. “Play nice.”

“I play nice,” Jongdae grumbles and twists his fingers. Tao jumps from the feeling and Junmyeon places a kiss on his shoulder.

“It’s not about that,” Tao whines, pitches his voice higher when Junmyeon’s voice rumbles unintelligibly.

“I understand,” Jongdae continues like he can’t even hear Tao’s protests. “You probably want someone to cradle you, right? Make you think they have everything under control? Someone not me?” He licks the crease between Tao’s thigh and bites his lip. “I’m not enough? Since I’m not your Daddy I’m not enough, Taozi?”

Tao chokes, struggles in Junmyeon’s hold, but Junmyeon makes a soft distressed noise and holds him fast. “I don’t need you to be my Daddy,” he tells Jongdae honestly.

Jongdae’s eyes go wide and Tao feels his heart skip stutter for a moment. “That’s not--”

Jongdae grins. “No, you’re right,” he says and Tao’s breath is shallow in his chest at the wry twist of Jongdae’s mouth. He makes a sound and Junmyeon rushes in to pepper kisses against the side of his face in comfort.

“No, you’re not listening to me,” Tao says and it comes out too loud, too fierce and the resulting silence sounds oppressive in his ears. Even Junmyeon is shocked, taken unprepared for the outburst, while Jongdae looks like Tao’s kicked him.

He looks completely gutted, but Tao needs him to understand. There can’t be any doubts as to where Tao wants to be, where he already belongs.

“I don’t need you to be my Daddy. I already have one. I already have that,” Tao says and Jongdae’s eyes slip shut, breath skip stuttering shakily when he sits back on his haunches. His hands are clenched into fists, much like Tao’s, only Jongdae’s restraints aren't physical.

Jongdae’s not going to beg, but, “I can be so much more,” he says and again Junmyeon says his name in warning. Jongdae’s already volatile on a good day, always skirting the edge of unpredictable, and Junmyeon keeps one eye on him, one on Tao who looks like he’d give anything to reach out and reassure Jongdae.

But he holds fast because Tao can’t be swayed by Jongdae’s distress, won’t interfere because then Tao won’t speak his mind about it at all and Junmyeon is tired of seeing them both unsettled. They’re both his to take care of and he feels like he’s been failing them.

“I know you can,” Tao whispers and Jongdae leans down to kiss him for his honesty. Says, “You’re already so much more,” against Jongdae's lips and tastes the shudder that runs through Jongdae's body in response. 

It feels like he can’t breathe properly waiting for Jongdae to say something, anything. Junmyeon also sits quietly, patiently waiting to see how this plays out. 

He’s already resigned himself to, no matter what, having at least one distraught boy to comfort tonight.

He draws on his knowledge of himself, the security of already knowing his place, and is mostly unaffected. But these two, he understands why they're so charged, why they keep clashing. 

It pains him to see Tao, usually so self assured, be torn down by his own insecurity and Jongdae being so unsure for the first time; unused to not being in control of the situation at all times. 

Jongdae probably hadn’t taken Tao's feelings towards him into consideration and was now reeling in the face of actually having to use actual explicit emotion rather than his charms, plotting at every point, always five steps ahead to get what he wanted.

Junmyeon would laugh if it was appropriate for the situation and he didn't think it'd hurt Tao's feelings a bit.

Time narrows to the beat of Jongdae's heart, and it suddenly feels like the room's too bright with the way Tao and Junmyeon are staring at him He licks his lips, tastes Tao's cock on his tongue, Tao's skin on his lips. And Junmyeon, Jongdae tastes his apprehension in the air, is able to recognize it for what it is even though Junmyeon is doing his best to not overwhelm them. Work it out yourselves, he'd said.

Jongdae thinks that Junmyeon’s just being stubborn. It makes Jongdae's lips curl a bit against the idea, but Tao's confession deserves more than Jongdae's indifference, and he's truly touched. Doesn't want to spoil something so beautiful and, ultimately, all for himself. But still--

"How does that make you feel," he asks Junmyeon, cautious, breathless. He's shaking, patient, trying to be good for Tao, for himself, always for Junmyeon too--in all things, even this. Junmyeon smiles.

Tao watches, eyes wide as if he's seeing the world for the first time. Jongdae looks vulnerable in the shadows of the room, bashful, anxious. Tao never knew this was even possible, and it was caused--partly, wholly--by him. He's the catalyst. He wants this all for himself. He wants to claim this for himself.

He suddenly feels trapped.

"Let me go," Tao struggles both with his words and his limbs. Junmyeon lets go immediately, mouth pressed in a thin line of confusion and no small amount of concern. Two distraught boys now.

Tao reaches to run his fingers over Jongdae's. His touch is light, unthreatening, unhurried like he thinks Jongdae will spook and retreat back to himself. Tao's finally got him here where he's looking at Tao with wonder in his eyes and he just wants Jongdae to understand that Tao has a place for him too in all this.

"It's not just about me and Junmyeon-hyung," he says. "It's about all of us together. I want us to all be together. I don't want you to have to worry about me not needing you. I'll always need you. I came here _because_ of you."

Jongdae makes a distressed noise, eyes flying to Junmyeon instantly like an animal trapped, unsure and careful. Tao's really thrown him, Junmyeon muses to himself, watching the proceedings and resisting the urge to fold his arms and cover himself.

"Kiss me," Jongdae says and Tao rushes up to meet him, hand immediately fisting in Jongdae's hair like he's been fantasizing about the entire time. Jongdae moans, lips parting, slutty and wet, when Tao tilts his head, helpless. 

Junmyeon hums from behind them, deeply content to let them lead each other through this. He'll go when they want him, when he's sure they need him.

Tao bares his neck, lets Jongdae's fingers grip into his hips while Tao tries desperately to buck against him. He fits a hand around their cocks and whines deep in his chest.

Jongdae only has eyes for Junmyeon at the moment. He shudders when Tao strokes him, grip too tight and too slow for his liking. Junmyeon huffs a small laugh as he watches Jongdae struggling to let Tao have his way--to play nice.

"Just enjoy it," Junmyeon croons, pleased. "You're making him so happy, Jongdae."

"Come fucking touch me," Jongdae gripes, "Make me happy." He chokes when Tao bites his collarbone in retaliation and noses his way up to Jongdae's adam's apple. Tao sucks at it like it's sweet, like he can pull all he wants from Jongdae through that particular spot, and wearing him down by tonguing his skin and sweat.

He nips it and Jongdae jumps, loses his balance on the bed and goes toppling into Tao. They both fall backwards into Junmyeon, spread obscenely over his legs and he looks so distressingly fond that it makes Tao's heart clench.

Jongdae's hand is still sticky with lube and Tao aches to feel his fingers press inside again. He makes his request known when he bucks his hips up, breathily sighs Jongdae's name into the universe. But it's Junmyeon that pulls them up, arranges Tao to sprawl over his thighs and fists Tao's cock hard. Tao chokes, whines, "Daddy," surprised, and Jongdae moves like a man possessed to get to them.

Tao can see the muscles in Jongdae's back shifting, rippling as he prowls over to where Tao is waiting. Junmyeon pays no attention, is busy sucking bruises into Tao's neck, his shoulders, fingers pulling and pressing. Hands massaging and pinching at nipples, pinking prettily under his attention until he twists, making Tao hiss and arch until his head is knocking into Junmyeon's shoulder.

"This is so nice." Jongdae trails his fingers up Tao's thighs, feels the power beneath thin skin and reaches out to grab the lube again. He coats his entire hand this time and for one fleeting second Tao startles because he doesn't think he can last long enough for Jongdae to get more than three fingers in.

"Condom," Junmyeon says, and watches Jongdae with eagle eyes as he retrieves the condom from the night table. Jongdae moves quickly, Tao letting out soft puffs of breath in impatience as Jongdae tosses the condom packet aside and gets close enough to circle his rim.

"I really don't--I mean. Please just hurry." And even as Tao says that, he feels like he's not prepared enough for Jongdae to press two fingers in, in in, and up. He squirms against Junmyeon, startles again when he feels Junmyeon's fingers claw against his solar plexus as his cock slots in between Tao's asscheeks.

"Taozi," Jongdae sighs. "Eyes on me," and Tao's attention snaps to Jongdae in time for Jongdae to press firmly against Tao's prostate. The feeling makes him quake in Junmyeon's hold. He feels Junmyeon's hips rut against his ass and lower back and Junmyeon grunts as he presses his cock-head against Tao's skin.

"Hyung, _shit_ , fucking just--please just get in me. I'm ok, _I'm good_ , ok? I'm ready, please." Tao's ready to vibrate out of his skin by the time Jongdae removes his fingers. 

The prep's not enough, he knows, and he realizes that under normal circumstances, Jongdae would take his time. But they've already worked each other up for far too long, and after all that emotional stress he just needs to feel the weight of Jongdae against him, inside him, to be wrapped in his Daddy's arms while Junmyeon finds his own pleasure by using Tao's body.

That's enough for him. The both of them are more than enough.

Tao moans loudly, brokenly when Jongdae finally presses in. He's got his hands on Tao's thighs, spreading them even wider, impossibly wide while Tao's hands fling out to grab hold of something to ground him. He's frantic, body thrumming against the heat of Jongdae's cock as it rocks inside of him. 

Junmyeon grabs onto his waist and Tao's arm flies back and hooks around Junmyeon's neck, pulls him down into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that's more teeth and panting than an actual kiss. He realizes that he's sliding down Junmyeon's body, Jongdae accidentally-on purpose pulling his attention back to him. He wraps a hand around Tao's throat, fingers caressing the bob of Tao's adam's apple as he swallows and Junmyeon shifts until he's sitting comfortably by Tao's head.

"Tao, how do you want me," Junmyeon asks, and it takes Tao three tries before he's able to focus on anything besides Jongdae hiking Tao's ass up onto his thighs and folding him over to drill him harder. The shift in angle causes Jongdae to press instantly against his prostate and Tao feels like his spine is melting. 

He arches sharply, feels and hears his back crack from the stress of the sudden movement. Jongdae leans down, sucks kisses into Tao's skin even as his hips continue their ceaseless motion. His bangs are flattened completely to his face and his cheeks are red with exertion. 

Tao thinks Jongdae looks beautiful, illuminating, wants to say as much to Junmyeon until he sees Junmyeon eyeing them hungrily. Junmyeon’s hands are curled around his cock, tight at the base and his balls are pulled up and looking like they ache. He looks desperate.

Jongdae kisses his way up until he too follows the path of Tao's eyes and Tao feels his rhythm stutter and skip for a moment. He squeezes tight, hears Jongdae moan muffled against the side of his face and Tao whispers, "yeah, me too."

Jongdae eases up, eases Tao off his thighs and lets him lay back comfortably while they take a moment to compose themselves. Tao's not sure if he's shaking because of the air against his skin or the dicking, in all honesty, and Jongdae looks equally, if not more, affected when he watches Junmyeon's head tip back while he strokes himself.

"Are you bringing that here just for me, _Daddy_ " Jongdae says, grin sharp and slightly mocking. Tao wonders what the fuck is going on when Junmyeon’s breath gets shaky even while he and Jongdae chuckle to each other.

Jongdae resumes his rhythm, a steady thump-thump-thump against the skin of Tao's ass and against his pelvis. Tao’s cock is leaking all over his stomach, but he doesn't even think to touch himself. Nobody said that he could.

"Where are you," Jongdae asks Junmyeon. He groans softly, presses a bit deeper, and Tao's convinced Jongdae will continue until he can feel Jongdae's cock in his throat. He whines pitifully, pouts at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon coos.

"Close," Junmyeon says, "Flip him."

Jongdae pulls out slowly, hand around the base of the condom before he manhandles Tao's long limbs up and over until he has Tao propped on his hands and knees. For a second Tao thinks Jongdae’s going to push back in immediately, steels himself for the burn and the unequivocally full feeling, but Jongdae pulls him up until they're pressed back to chest.

Tao moans at the sight of Junmyeon waiting ever so patient for them, as usual, and shivers when Jongdae's lips rub over the shell of his ear. "Be good for your Daddy," he murmurs and it sounds dirtier than it should; like Jongdae’s hinting at something else, something more. Tao can feel the precome that just squeezed out of his cock make its slow descent into his pubic hair.

Jongdae doesn't stop. He licks his hand before wrapping it around Tao's cock and gives it a good tug before squeezing tightly. "If you're good, Taozi, I'll let you fuck me. Would you like that?"

Tao would like that, he'd like that very much, and rushes to tell Jongdae that he'd very much like to stuff his cock up inside of him until Jongdae's crying out from that pretty fucking mouth. Junmyeon barks a laugh and Jongdae bites at Tao's jaw, humming. "Only if your Daddy thinks you deserve it," he sing-songs.

"At his pleasure," Tao intones, words ingrained in his very being that he lives as easily and as naturally as breathing, and can now apply to Jongdae as well because Jongdae is _his_.

"That's right," Junmyeon says, and knee-walks closer to them. Jongdae presses Tao back down towards the bed, hand firm with easy pressure, and Tao comes face first with Junmyeon's cock. He doesn't waste any time getting it inside his mouth, teeth covered hastily by his lips, and he relaxes his throat the way he knows Junmyeon likes.

Junmyeon's fingers run alongside Tao's cheeks until he can grab hold of Tao's hair, sweat-slippery, and fucks in harder than Tao was prepared for. Tao gags, but Junmyeon shushes him softly, holds still where he is until Tao can breathe properly with Junmyeon's cock heavy on his tongue.

He can hear the sounds of Junmyeon and Jongdae sharing kisses above him. Junmyeon won't let go of his hair, and Jongdae's thrusts keeps throwing Tao forward onto Junmyeon's cock, but they don't resist kissing each other. He sees them in his mind's eye, tongues sliding slickly over teeth and Jongdae making Junmyeon whimper when he bites at Junmyeon's lip and tugs.

It makes Tao's cock ache. He can feel his balls ready to burst and his cock bobs against the bed with every thrust. He knows Jongdae's going to come soon, feels it with the way slaps a hand down hard on Tao's ass and moans at the way the sting makes Tao clench his ass around Jongdae's cock.

Tao's moans are muffled, and he screams when Jongdae's hand cracks against his other asscheek. Junmyeon's breathing harshly, hips stuttering when Tao pulls off to suckle at the tip of his cock and looks up at him.

"You're so beautiful," Junmyeon says and cups his hand over Tao's jaw, rubs a thumb over his cock nestled in Tao's cheek. He pulls out, falls back on his ass and cups his balls, watches Jongdae fuck Tao to a screaming orgasm with a hand wrapped around Tao's cock until he himself comes so hard he falls forward and Tao has to hold them up on shaking arms.

He shouts and they both fall face first into the bedspread. Jongdae's cock shifts, making them both moan. Junmyeon laughs at them and Jongdae grumbles until he can ease himself up above Tao, takes hold of his condom covered cock and pulls out. Tao hisses because yeah, the prep definitely wasn't enough and he already feels the pain blooming in his ass and lower back, and the wet spot is disgusting.

Tao’s arms feel sore and when he looks at Jongdae, he looks like he's two seconds from passing out. Jongdae’s lips are curled in a self-satisfied smirk and he rubs his hands against Tao's face affectionately.

Tao presses kisses against Jongdae's fingers, worries the pads between his teeth and watches Jongdae's eyes darken like he thinks he can go again soon.

They both jump at the whimper Junmyeon lets out. "Guys, come on," he says and Tao and Jongdae laugh, drag themselves over to where Junmyeon is laid out, propped up on his arms like an old man. They each take a side, lips and tongues working around and across the length of Junmyeon's cock until they reach the top, share salty precise kisses while Junmyeon curses and bucks so his cock rubs against their faces.

Jongdae goes low, presses his face under Junmyeon's cock and sucks his balls into his mouth, smirks when Tao runs his teeth over the head of Junmyeon's cock until Junmyeon's shaking and threatens to fall over. Junmyeon comes hard, cock pulsing once, twice, come leaking steadily until it pools finally just below his belly button.

Tao cleans it diligently. Suffers a hand in his hair while Junmyeon watches them trade come filled kisses above his cock until Jongdae sweeps in and sucks the tip back into his mouth for more. Junmyeon indulges him for as long as he can until he hisses for Jongdae to pull off and even then, Jongdae licks his lips, hungry for more.

They eye the condom, and Junmyeon groans tiredly, fondly, and utterly unsurprised when they take turns feeding each other the come from Jongdae's condom.

**Author's Note:**

> i'mstillwritingsuchen,why?


End file.
